Electricity Comeback
by aethkr
Summary: Ms. Faragonda introduces a person named Cole. Cole and Roxy are shocked that they are both alive AND have a past with each other. Cole informs them that a new enemy strikes fear into the hearts of people in the Magic Dimension. Will they succeed? Or will they fail and the Magic Dimension will be doomed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ayyeee! I have a new fanfiction going up. It's obviously titled: Electricity Comeback. I will focus on the sequel of Deep In The Enemy. I promise, I just need a summary of the chapters and let's get started! So first chapter...START!

* * *

Roxy POV

I am with the Winx in their dorm room at the time because I just wanted to hang out. I have been very lonely recently. I just stick to the shadows. The other girls are talking about something that I don't know. Stella then snaps me out of my consciousness when she snaps her fingers in her face.

"What was that for?!" I shouted. Covering my mouth at the intense volume.

"Woah Roxy, calm down." Stella said, backing up.

"Sorry, I was just….never mind." I replied.

"What do you mean..." Stella asked as she was cut off by my phone. Someone texted me. I start chatting with him.

- **PHONE** -

Yazar: Hi Roxy. How are you?

Me: Yazar! It's been years since I've seen you!

Yazar: I know Roxy. How's life?

Me: Cool. I have 6 best friends.

Yazar: Mind to share the names of these lovely ladies?

Me: Yazar, their not single. Their names are Bloom, Stella,

Flora, Musa, and Tecna.

Yazar: Got to go now Roxy. My phone is low-batt. Did you show anyone your powers yet?

Me: Powers? Oh the electricity ones? Nah.

Yazar: Okay then. Bye.

Me: Bye Yazar.

- **PHONE END** -

I was smiling at my phone without realizing that the girls were looking at me in the weirdest way possible. Or at least, in my opinion. Stella comes to me and will tell me something. I wonder what it is about.

"Why oh why are you smiling at your phone?" Stella asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, a childhood friend texted me." I replied.

"Who is..." Stella gets cut off again by Ms. Grizelda who storms into the dorm.

"Winx! Headmistress Faragonda wants you at her office NOW!" Ms. Grizelda shouts. I swear I covered my ears when she did that. Gosh she has a huge mouth. She exits the dorm leaving us just standing.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Flora says happily.

"What has gotten into her?" Bloom giggles.

- **Headmistress Faragonda's Office** -

"Hi there Winx. Where is Roxy?" Faragonda asked.

"Oh, she stayed behind a little." Musa responded.

"Anyways, I would like you to meet our guest..." Faragonda says as Cole appears and Roxy enters the office.

"Cole?" Roxy shouts, shocked.

"Roxy?" Cole shouts, also shocked.

"Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Tecna asked.

"As a..." Cole says but is continued by Roxy.

"Matter of fact, we do." Roxy says, winking at Cole.

"How did you two know each other?" Bloom asked.

"Well…." Cole responds.

- **Flashback** -

Cole POV

I was walking around the city of New Marais. This is the city where we sought refuge after Empire City was totally wrecked by a creature named "The Beast." I was the hero of New Marais, helping those in need, and bringing justice to the evil-doers or the so-called "Reapers." Again, I was walking along the streets of New Marais when I saw a person as old as me who asked me for help.

"Are you Cole?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am Ms..…?" I said.

"Roxy, call me Roxy. I need your help." Roxy pleaded.

"Why do you need my help Roxy?" I asked. She led me to a secluded place.

"I need help because I have a dilemma which is another story and I want to train my powers.." Roxy said as she showed it to me. I was surprised.

"I can't control it. Fortunately for me, you have the same powers as me. So I thought it would be a good idea to go to you and ask for some basic training. If you would accept." Roxy asked.

"Sure thing Roxy." I said, giving my hand out to her and we handshaked.

I taught her not only the basic moves, but everything I know. She mastered every move in a dash. It didn't take long until we were the best of friends and we were partners. We were as good as each other. The Beast finally came to New Marais. We teamed up but when we defeated The Beast, it exploded so we were sent to different places. I woke up from my unconsciousness and ended up in a place called "Eraklyon."

"Roxy? Where are you? ROXY!" I shouted, falling to my knees at the thought of my best friend dead.

Roxy POV

I woke up from my unconsciousness. I don't know where I am till I hear someone say "Magix City."

"Where is Cole? Cole? Where are you? COLE!" I screamed, I fell to my knees because Cole isn't with me. He...he...was dead.

- **Flashback End** -

Roxy POV

"I can't believe you're alive." Roxy said, holding back tears.

"Me neither. Come over here…..partner." Cole said as he opened his arms signaling for a hug. I went to him and he caressed my back. We hugged for a while then I released him.

"Why are you here Cole?" I asked.

"Well, a new evil has arisen in the Magic Dimension." Cole said, feeling nervous.

"What is this "new evil?" Bloom asked out of curiousity.

"Well, it is called "Herasem." Cole said. Oh god! Herasem? I get tense at the sound of that. I start to feel light-headed.

"Roxy sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked, assisting me.

"Yea...yeah. I'm okay." I said, unsure of my answer.

"Roxy, I know that tone." Cole said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"It's just that...the reason why I came to you in the first place was because..." I said, while remembering the thought.

- **Flashback** -

Roxy POV

I was having a peaceful day at New Marais. I just realized I had powers, electrical powers. Luckily, my parents didn't mind. I was glad to have them. I bet if they weren't my parents, they would've ditched me. My family is poor sadly, but we can support ourselves. We heard of the monster called "The Beast" and that Empire City was completely annihilated. I pitied the citizens of Empire City. I heard of Cole. According to people, he temporarily beat "The Beast" while the citizens of Empire City escaped. I was walking in a very secluded area of New Marais when a creature as tall as me ran straight towards me. It grabbed my by the neck and dragged me somewhere. I was frightened.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"You will find out soon enough Conduit." He replied.

"Conduit?! What is a conduit? Let me go!" I demanded.

"A conduit is someone like you my dear." He responded, smirking.

He led me home and used his powers to grab my parents and started to choke them to death. I tried to stop him but he didn't. I had no idea why he was doing this. All I wished was for him to stop.

"Stop this! NOW!" I screamed while firing a blast at him. He just deflected it and it hit me. Knocking me to a nearby wall.

"You just condemned your parents, and yourself young Conduit." He smirked. He killed my parents and started to beat me up. I gained some of my strength and blasted him off of me.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I bellowed.

"My name is Herasem. We will confront soon." Herasem chuckled.

I started to search for Cole. I need to train to confront that wicked man. I saw him and we trained.

- **Flashback End** -

Roxy POV

"Roxy, woah. I.." Cole stuttered.

"It's okay Cole." I began. "Sorry for not telling you."

"So…you have electricity powers?" Aisha asked.

"Yes...and arghhh!" I winced at the pain shot at me.

"Roxy? Are you okay?" Bloom asked me. I shook my head.

"What did I tell you Roxy? I told you we would confront soon." A man in a hood said, wait a minute! That's Herasem!

"Listen Herasem, you will not get away with this." I shouted.

"That's the thing Roxy, I will. You haven't told them the FULL story yet. See ya later!" Herasem left at the speed of light.

"What does he mean FULL story Roxy?" Flora asked.

"Well...it starts like this..." Roxy began.

* * *

Cliffhanger? That's what you call it right? Anyways, I feel like I have SOOO much potential on this story.


	2. Sorry!

I wanted to say sorry even though this is just a one chapter fanfic. I just don't think I can continue this one anymore. I am more focused on ROTF. I am very sorry if you enjoyed it even though it was really short. Thanks anyways. I'll put this on Cancelled/Deleted but if you think this has more potential then you can adapt it. I would like it if you credit me but that would be optional anyways, that's all. Electricity Comeback is cancelled.


End file.
